freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Pie vs. Cake
"Pie vs. Cake" is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on May 2, 2017. Synopsis Jessica is thrilled to hear Evan is interested in joining the debate team. Yet, when her protégé becomes so good that he beats her at her own game, she second guesses her worth. Meanwhile, Eddie and Emery team up to enter a comic book contest. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey (absent; credit only) *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis (absent; credit only) Recurring Cast *Trent Larcom as Trent Masterson Guest Cast *Stan Lee as himself *Tom Lenk as Roger *Parvesh Cheena as Mr. O'Connor *Luke Judy as Zack *Layla Crawford as Little Girl *Kim Fraser as Student (uncredited) *Lindsey Keefe as Student (uncredited) *Maura Lewis as Elementary Student (uncredited) *Lainee Rhodes as Debate Team Girl (uncredited) *Bryson Robinson as Debate Team Boy (uncredited) *Jenasha Roy as Student (uncredited) *Kenzie Rummel as Student (uncredited) *Jyllina Skye as Debate Team Girl (uncredited) *Leighan Zimmermann as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) Quotes , except brothers. But wait. I thought you said comic books were a waste of time. Eddie: That was hours ago. I've changed so much since then.}} , versus ... Jessica: How 'bout mother versus fool? Mr. O'Connor: I'm sorry? Jessica: Why won't you let my son on your debate team? I've seen him beat the best. You can't tell me he's not good enough. Mr. O'Connor: Actually, Evan is good enough. Uh, he's just too young. Debate team's only for 5th graders. Jessica: Why? Mr. O'Connor: Those are just the rules. Jessica: You're the debate teacher. Defend your rule. Mr. O'Connor: Well, it's not my rule. It's the school's rule. Jessica: Oh, so you don't care about these kids at all? You just do what your boss tells you to? Is that why you got into debate, to lie down? You should work in a mattress store. Mr. O'Connor: his students Okay, okay. She is... She is using humor to expose a flaw in my argument. Textbook marginalization. Write that down. Jessica: I would encourage you to think for yourself, the way you encourage your class to think for themselves. Being young isn't a negative. It's a positive. Mr. O'Connor: Okay, class, this is her thesis statement. Let's see how she supports it. Jessica: Think of other brilliant young prodigies throughout history – , , . What if someone had told them that they were too young to practice their extraordinary gift? Little girl, what if someone had prevented you from following your dream? Student: Am I supposed to answer? Jessica: I think you just did. The passion of children inspires us all to be better. It's what breathes life into society. Instead of standing in the way of that, we should embrace it, nurture it, follow it. As Ms. said, and I quote, "I believe the children are our future. Teach them well and let them lead the way."}} ! Look at this! Wow.}} Gallery Married... with Children (TV Guide).png Brother, Brother.png Evan (3x21).jpg Evan Huang (3x21).jpg Evan & Jessica (3x21).jpg Evan (3x21).png Jenny (3x21).jpg Louis (3x21).jpg The Empathizer.png Eddie Huang & Trent Masterson.png Evan Huang (3x21).png Lazy Boy & Nice Man.png Eddie & Emery (3x21).jpg Evan the Blazer Boy.png Jessica Huang (3x21).png Jessica (3x21).png Stan Lee.png The Adventures of Persuader & Blazer Boy.png Comic (1).png Comic (2).png Comic (3).png Comic (4).png Comic (5).png Comic (6).png Comic (7).png Comic (8).png Comic (9).png Comic (10).png Comic (11).png Comic (12).png Comic (13).png Comic (14).png Comic (15).png Comic (16).png Comic (17).png Comic (18).png Comic (19).png Stan Lee (Fresh Off the Boat).jpg Stan Lee.jpg Captain America's Shield.jpg Stan Lee - Fresh Off the Boat.jpg Stan Lee (Fresh Off the Boat).png STAN LEE.jpg|Behind the scenes Ian Chen, Hudson Yang, Stan Lee & Forrest Wheeler.jpg|Behind the scenes Stan Lee (BTS).jpg|Behind the scenes Stan Lee BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes Evan (Legion of Dope-itude).jpg|Behind the scenes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3